


That's Not What I Meant!

by im_a_fandom_trashpanda



Series: Prompted Fics [5]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_fandom_trashpanda/pseuds/im_a_fandom_trashpanda
Summary: Bad and Ranboo! Because this series is lacking fluff.
Series: Prompted Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040477
Comments: 3
Kudos: 172





	That's Not What I Meant!

“Bad, this is the fourth tour I’ve been given. I know I have short term memory loss but seriously, this is a little extreme.”

“It’s  _ because  _ of your memory that you think this is the fourth time.”

“... What?”

“This is the tenth.”

“ _ Whaaaaat. _ ”

“Exactly.” 

Ranboo clings tight to the string Bad leads him along by. He  _ thinks _ it’s to keep him from getting lost, but what does he know, he’s just a forgetful enderman… thing.

“Bad?”

“Yes, Ranboo?”

“Would you tell me what happened to the ground in New L’manburg again?”

Bad opens his mouth, then sees a flicker of translucent, yellowy light. Ghostbur. He promptly closes it and says, “Maybe another time.”

“Oh. Okay!” He pauses, “Bad?”

“Mmm?”

“Can… Can we go back to New L'manburg?”

He hesitates, “Not right now.”

“Why not?”

“There’s… A lot going on there right now.”

“So where are we going?”

They’re met with grassy plains, and the  _ pop  _ of a bee leaving it’s hive. They both think the same thing;  _ Tubbo would love it here. _

“To visit a friend.”

“A friend of yours?”

“Sort of. He’s your friend too, Tommy is.”

“Tommy? But he’s in New L'manburg!”

“R-Right!”  _ Oh, Muffins. _ “But he wanted to get away from it all. Everyone living close by can feel suffocating.”

“Mhm!” Ranboo agrees happily.

“So… Do you remember your parents?”

“Parents?”

“Yeah, like, the people who raised you?”

“But that’s not what Tommy told me parents were, Tommy told me that parents were when two friends love each other very much—”

“ **That’s not what I meant,** you muffin! Parents can be anyone that you feel has shaped you as a person. Like Tommy, he and… Technoblade—you remember Techno?—consider Phil to be their dad, even though they actually were born to different parents.”

“Oh. Well I guess I don’t really have parents then.”

“Really? You don’t think anyone has helped you grow as a person?”

“Hmm… Well, Technoblade  _ was  _ nice to me, and apparently he isn’t nice very often after “The War” so… Maybe Technoblade is  _ my  _ dad?”

“Perhaps. Have you considered asking him?”

“I tried. I don’t really remember what happened, but Tommy says Technoblade swung his sword at me.”

“He  _ what _ ? You stay right here, I’m going to have  _ words  _ with that—that  _ muffinhead _ !” And just like that, Bad was gone.

Ranboo sighed and sat in the field to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone: HC's Techno as Ranboo's dad  
> Me: 👌


End file.
